The New Kid
by xPoisonBadkitty
Summary: What happens when Harmony and Tommy's friend Willow falls for the new kid Trip Regis. *Finished*
1. The Run In

Standing in the halls of the school, Harmony and Willow disscussed some things about the Spring Fling going on the next night.  
  
"So who's taking you?"Willow asked Harmony.  
  
"Tommy... only the cutest guy ever." Harmony giggled,"I reserved my dress too. It's so pretty."  
  
"Well I'm glad you gotta date."Willow laughed a bit.  
  
Racing down the hall, someone accidently ran into Willow and Harmony, dropping his books everywhere. Willow bent down after to help him up, and pick up his books.  
  
"Are you okay?!" She asked looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I ran into you," he said as he picked up his books. He stood up and smiled at Willow.  
  
"That's okay."She smiled a bit helping him,"I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new?"  
  
"Ah yeah, I just transfered in," he replied.  
  
"Oh well, I'm Willow. Willow Hanigan." She told him, helping him with the last of his books, then noticing his green complected hair.  
  
"Thanks, I'm Trip."  
  
"Diffrent name,"She giggled a bit and smiled softly.  
  
He smiled back at her.  
  
"Ahem," Willow turned around and saw Harmony.  
  
"Oh, and this is my friend Harmony."  
  
"Trip.."He smiled,"Trip Regis."  
  
"Nice to meet you Trip. Love the hair." Harmony giggled.  
  
"Erm, thanks." Trip said,"I guess I should be going."  
  
Trip then quickly moved down the hall to find his next class.  
  
( Authors Note: This is my first Power Rangers Story, and I just started watching time Time Force!) 


	2. There's a test!?

"What..a freak.. anyways. The dress. It's SO beautiful. It's got these dark colored sequins.. velvet and silk."Harmony smiled.  
  
Willow pretened to hear eveything she said with a nod and a smile, and she found herself thinking of Trip.   
  
"And I found the perfect shoes to go with it," Harmony continued. She stopped talking and looked at her friend. "Willow? Hey Willow?"  
  
Willow kept walking, with a goofy grin on her face.  
  
"Will!!" She yelled.  
  
Willow shook her head and looked at Harmony,"Yeah?"  
  
"Were you even listening to what I just said?" Harmony asked.  
  
She nodded her head,"Yeah."  
  
"No you weren't."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Willow said, looking at Harmony.  
  
"Because, you looked like you were on another planet, and you were grinning like an idiot," Harmony replied.  
  
"I was thinking about that A I'm getting on our history test today." Willow responded quickly.  
  
"A Test?! We have a history test today?!" Harmony exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah." Willow responded.  
  
"Ah crap, why didn't you warn me?" Harmony asked.  
  
"I tried to last night but all you wanted to talk about was 'Spring Fling'."  
  
Harmony groaned, "What is it on?"  
  
"Ancient Civilization. Which the quizzes leading up to this FINAL test, you failed all of them."   
  
Willow said, stopping at the History room door.  
  
Harmony kept on walking, "Where are you going?" Willow asked.  
  
"To study, I'll make it up later," she answered.  
  
Willow chased after her friend and grabbed onto Harmon'y arm, "Oh no you don't. You're going to take this test." She said as she pulled Harmony into the classroom. 


	3. I guess we're in the same class, huh?

The classroom was empt, except for the teacher talking to a student. Willow took her seat with Harmony behind her.  
  
"Oh god.. I'm dead.. dead I tell you." Harmony fidgeted.  
  
"Calm down. It isnt the end of the world." Willow stated.  
  
"Yes it is! If I fail this then I can't go to the dance, Wait! I have an idea!" Harmony placed her History book on her desk and rested her head on it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Willow asked.  
  
"I'm learning by osmosis," Harmony said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"Willow asked, and looked at Harmony funny.  
  
"Yah know, soaking up info by putting it near you're head. We learned it in Biology." Harmony said.  
  
"O-k..."Willow turned around and looked up to see who had passed by.  
  
"Hi Trip!" she said.  
  
"Hey Willow. I guess we're taking this same class huh?" Trip said with a shy smile.  
  
Willow smiled, "I guess so."  
  
"Trip you can take a see in front of Miss Hanigan." the teacher said.  
  
Trip did as told, and the other students started to come in. Everyone sat down, and class began.  
  
"Okay. As you may or may not know there is a final test today on Ancient Civilization." The teacher paced the room,"Also, we have a new transfer student. Class, this is Trip Regis. You all should be kind to him."   
  
She began passing out the papers and everyone got out either a pencil or pen. 


	4. Who's that guy?

--The Test--  
  
Willow sat there, scribbling down answer after answer. She looked up, and saw Trip wasn't doing anything. But he had gotten a test, and he certiantly couldn't have been done. Behind Willow, Harmony sat there drawing a blank, but suddenly started to write down answers.  
Harmony wrote furiously until the teacher told them that time was up, "Please pass your tests forward"  
  
They did as told. Willow had barely finished, and Harmony wrote down anything for the last few answers.  
  
"Okay class. I'll correct your tests, and you can start reading chapter one of Greek mythology."  
  
They reached into their bags once more, and began reading.  
  
--after class--  
  
"Phew.. I passed with an A-"Harmony sighed with releif.  
  
Willow watched Trip as he was opening his locker.  
  
"So what do you say we celbrate and get something to eat after school?" Harmony asked.  
  
"Huh?"Willow looked at Harmony.  
  
"Girl, that Trip guy is a freak, nerd, geekazoid. Don't waist your time on him."Harmony said.  
  
Arms wrapped around Harmony from behind. It was her boyfriend Tommy.  
  
"Hey cutie.. Hey Will." Tommy smiled.  
  
"Hey Tommy, Guess what," Harmony said.  
  
"What?"Tommy asked.  
  
"I got an 'A' on my Ancient Civ test," she grinned.  
  
"That's great sweet thing."Tommy kissed her forehead.  
  
Harmony giggled and Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's up with you Will?" Tommy asked.  
  
"She's not going to Spring Fling." Harmony giggled.  
  
Willow sighed and watched Trip, who was looking at an add for the Spring Fling dance.  
  
"Who's that guy?" Tommy whispered to Harmony.  
  
"That's the new kid, Trip Regis or something." she whispered back. 


	5. Lunch Time

The bell rang for lunch and they all headed for the cafeteria. Harmony and Tommy had already been there waiting for Willow. When she got her lunch from her locker, she headed into the cafeteria, then she saw Trip sitting alone at a table picking his food.   
  
"Come on Will. Sit down." Harmony giggled.  
  
"I'll sit with you guys tommorow.."Willow said walking over to where Trip was and sat down,"Hey.   
Why are you sitting here all by your lonesome?"  
  
He looked up at her and shrugged, "I've always ate alone, even at my old school."  
  
"Well today,"Willow opened her bag lunch and smiled a bit," you have company."  
  
Trip smiled and continued eating his lunch.  
  
"You're awfully quiet.."Willow said taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"I'm just not used to this place," he said.  
  
"I can understand that,"Willow said smiling a bit,"So how did you do on that history test?"  
  
"I got an 'A'," he said sheepishly   
  
"Wow,"Willow smiled,"You must be really smart then."  
  
"I suppose.."He picked at his pizza.  
  
"Why aren't you eating anything?" Willow asked.  
  
"Not use to this food."Trip stated.  
  
"Trip, it's pizza. All teenagers love pizza." Willow giggled a bit.  
  
"Not me," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Maybe I should really shut up now.." Willow said before biting into her sandwich.  
  
"No you shouldn't. You have a really pretty voice."  
  
Willow blushed slightly and smiled a bit,"Thank you."  
  
"Hey, um. What's this "Spring Fling" event everyone keeps talking about?" Trip asked.  
  
"It's an annual dance, it's kinda stupid. But my friend is totally obsessed with it," Willow explained.  
  
"Oh, you mean your friend that called me a freak?" Trip asked, with a hurt look.  
  
"Trip, she didn't mean it."  
  
"Yes she did. I could sense it,"Trip got up, a tad upset, brought his tray up, dumped his food, then left Willow sitting all by herself. 


	6. An Apology

She sighed a bit and looked at her lunch, trying to figure out what she had done wrong.  
Willow debated with herself on whether or not to follow after Trip and apologize. She shook her head, he probably wanted to be alone.  
  
"Well that didnt last long did it?"Harmony said standing with Tommy in front of Willow.  
  
"Shut up,"Willow said throwing her food away and storming out.  
  
--Later that day: After school lets out--  
  
Willow started down the walkway and saw Trip waiting by himself. She didn't want to disturb him so she walked past him, to continue her route home.  
  
"Willow!" someone called out to her. She turned and saw Trip running towards her.  
  
She stopped and looked at Trip,"Yeah?"  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry that I left like that at lunch," he said.  
  
"It's alright,"Willow said softly.  
  
"No it's not alright, it was very rude of me."  
  
"Trip, it's fine. It.. it's happened to me before so don't worry about it."  
  
"I just want to apologize if I did something wrong or something to offend you,"Willow sighed.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong. You actually looked at me like a was a person, not just some freak."  
  
"Trip.."Willow started,"It's because I know what it feels like to be called a freak."  
  
Trip looked surprised, "I can't believe that, you look so so..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Normal."  
  
"Oh..well there was one point in time where everyone thought I was a total loser and a freak."  
  
"Then what happened?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know..."Willow sighed.  
  
"Did your one friend think you were one?"  
  
"At first, but then I was assigned to tutor her in Math and History. So that's how she's my friend,"Willow explained. 


	7. Would you go with me?

Trip nodded, "Umm are you going to that Spring Fling?" he asked.  
  
"Probably not. No one asked me,"She said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. No one really asks me to any dances."  
  
"Oh. Do you want to go?"  
  
"I'd go if someone asked me to go."  
  
"Would you want to go with me?" Trip asked.  
  
"Um..sure,"Willow smiled, blushing a bit,"I'd love to."  
  
"Great, um, so it's a date then," he said.  
  
"Yeah."Willow smiled.  
  
"Will!" Harmony ran up to her,"Still talking to that thing?"  
  
Willow sighed and walked home, not listening to Harmony.  
  
(Authors note: Sorry Sucky Chap! lol) 


	8. Spring Fling

--The Spring Fling--  
  
Willow was dressed in a white floorlength gown that just under the breast had white sequins. Her hair was up tightly with some curls hanging down. She wore very light makeup and white matching shoes.   
  
Harmony ran to her friend and hugged her, "Wow Will, you look great."  
  
She returned the hug and smiled a bit,"Thanks. So do you."  
  
"So who you here with?"Harmony asked.  
  
Trip came up with two cups of punch, and handed one to Willow.  
  
"Don't tell me..."  
  
"Yes. I'm here with Trip,"She replied.  
  
"God Will. He's a FREAK!" Harmony said with a frown.  
  
"Harmony, Trip is not a freak!" Willow said, standing up for her date.  
  
Harmony sighed then grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her a few feet away, "What do you think you're doing? I mean, it's a nice thing to do, but come on Will, he's so weird."  
  
"You don't even know him. Why can't you just give people a chance?!"  
  
"Because, some people don't deserve chances, trust me I know," she said before she let go of her friend and walked away.  
  
Willow glared at Harmony as she walked away. She went over to Trip, who looked like someone ran over his dog or something.  
  
"Trip I -- " Trip cut her off in mid sentence.  
  
"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."  
  
She sighed and looked down at the floor,"Yes it is." She said quietly.  
  
He lifted her chin and smiled at her, "No it's not. Don't let her spoil your night."  
  
Willow couldn't help but smile at him,"Okay." 


	9. A Dance To Remember

He took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor as a slow song began to play. Willow wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes, kinda taking in the moment. Trip put his arms around her waist, holding her close. It was a serene moment. Willow knew that Trip might have looked a bit weird, or acted that way, but it didn't mean he was a freak. She found him really sweet. The song ended and faded it to a fast paced   
The night went on faster than they thought and they had a great time together. Willow had phased out Harmony the rest of the night. Harmony and Tommy were the May King and Queen.  
It was drawing at the end of the night as everyone filed out to their cars. Trip held the door open for Willow to get in and she did so. She smiled at him as he closed the door, then got in on the other side. He started the car, and headed to take her home.  
--  
"I had a great time Willow," he said.  
  
Willow smiled at him,"I did too."  
  
"Maybe we should go out sometime."  
  
"That'd be great,"She smiled at him as he walked her to the door of her home,"So I guess..I guess this is goodnight."  
  
"Yeah," he said, "I'll see you later then."  
  
"Yeah," Willow gently bit her lip, looking at the ground.  
  
Trip lifted her head up, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight Willow."  
  
She smiled a little,"Goodnight Trip." 


	10. Learn to accept people for who they are/...

The following day at school, Willow opened her locker and put some books in and grabbed some. When she closed the door, someone stood next to her.  
  
"Look, Will, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk last night. I don't know what's my problem," Harmony said as she leaned against some lockers.  
  
"Maybe it just might be, because you have a hard time being open to other people." Willow stated looking at her,"And for your information, Trip and I had a great time last night. He isnt a freak."  
  
"Will, as much as I don't want to admit it you're right. Do you know how long it took Tommy to get my attention? I'm glad you had a great time. And I'm glad that you're finally happy after a dance," Harmony replied.  
  
"I might go on a future date with Trip. If that's alright with you Master?" Willow sarcastically said.  
  
"Will! You can't be serious!! The dance was fine but.."Harmony sighed.  
  
"Look Harm, I think I really like Trip. Okay?!"  
  
"Fine, I can't stop you, and if I tell you not to go, you'll hate my guts. But please think about what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"Harm, Trip is a great person. If you'd just take the time out of your life to get to know somebody and try not to be so perfect, maybe you'd agree." Willow walked over to where Trip was, opening his locker,"Hey you."  
  
"Hi Willow," he said.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and smiled,"I just wanted to thank you for the great time last night."  
  
He grinned, "It was my pleasure."  
  
She smiled a bit,"It really was a great time. That's all I could talk about with my Mom when I got home."  
  
"I had a great time too," he said.  
  
"And that dance was kinda.. Well.."She looked at him and smiled,"It was really special to me."  
  
"I never went to one before, it was really nice."  
  
"You never have been to a dance till last night?" Willow said a bit suprised.  
  
He nodded then looked down at the floor.  
  
"Well, as much as I hate to admit it. It was my first dance too."  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"Nope. I really wasnt intrested in going unless someone asked me." Willow blushed.  
  
"I can't believe that no one asked you before I did."  
  
"It's true.."Willow rested her head against the locker with a small smile.  
  
Trip smiled back at her, then the bell rang, "We're going to be late if we don't hurry."  
  
"Yeah,"Willow smiled and he took her hand as they walked into the history class. 


	11. I love you

Everyone pointed, and giggled secretivly. Then Tommy stood up and yelled something.  
  
"Willow is with a FREAK!" Tommy yelled.  
  
Everyone started laughing and chanting "Freak! Freak! Freak!". Trip dropped his things and ran out of the classroom. Willow glared at Tommy and Harmony, and ran after him.  
  
"Trip, wait!" Willow said chasing him through the outside of the front of the school.  
  
Trip stopped, but did not turn around.  
  
"Trip, don't listen to them.." Willow sighed.  
  
He stood there, silent. Ignorin what Willow said.  
  
"Trip?" Willow said looking at him,"Please, say something."  
  
"You'd think I'd be used to it by now. But it still hurts," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Trip.. I'm sorry,"She sighed and felt a tear run down her face.  
  
He turned around he looked at Willow. He brushed the tear away, "It's not your fault Willow."  
  
Willow broke down crying, and hugged Trip tight.  
  
"Trip, I like you, and you don't deserve this treatment.." She cried a bit.  
  
"I know Will. It's not like I chose to be like this. People like them see me, and call me freak," Trip said as he held onto her.  
  
Willow looked up at Trip and sniffled,"Trip, you're the nicest, sweetest guy that I've known in a long time...you're not a freak. You're special."  
  
"And so are you," he said before kissing her.  
  
Willow, a bit caught off gaurd, returned the kiss and smiled at him softly.  
  
"Wanna skip history?" She smiled a bit at him.  
  
He smiled then nodded. Willow smiled a bit and grabbed his hand. They took off to his house for the rest of the day. 


	12. Two Years Later

~*Two Years Later*~  
  
Willow had found out the secret to Trip's mystery. He was a teen genius from another planet. But she didn't mind because she liked him a lot. Tommy had grown up eventually, and learned to accept Trip for who he was. Tommy and Harmony had gotten married, and had a little girl. She was at leat one year old now.  
  
Willow smiled a bit as she chopped some carrots up. The door closed, and Willow looked up and saw Trip and smiled.  
  
"Hey sweetie,"She smiled.  
  
He kissed her, "Hey Will."  
  
Willow smiled softly, "How was your day?"  
  
"It was fine. Pretty normal."  
  
"That's good." She slid her arms around his neck,"Do you know what today is?"  
  
He smiled, "Hmmm.... I can't remember. What is it?"   
  
"It's been.. two years.. today...since the first time we layed eyes on eachother,"She smiled a bit.  
  
"Really? It could have sworn that it was more. I loose track of time when I'm with you," he said.  
  
"Aww Trip.." She smiled and kissed him,"No wonder why I love you so much."  
  
"I thought it was the green hair," he joked.  
  
"Funny,"She giggled,"I love you because you're so sweet to me."  
  
"And I love you because you're so beautiful, inside and out," he said.  
  
"Trip..I wanna go upstairs..right now.."She giggled as she slid her apron off and turned off the stove.  
  
Trip grinned, then lifted her up and carried her up the stairs.Trip then hurried into their room, and placed her on the bed and attacked her with kisses on her skin and she began giggling furiously.  
  
"Trip!" She giggled,"One question."  
  
He stopped, "What?"  
  
"Do you want kids?" She asked, seriously.  
  
"As long as they're not like Harmony's daughter, yes. I don't want any hyper children driving us crazy," he answered.  
  
"Trip, I seriously wanna know if you're ready to be a Dad." Willow said looking up at him sincerly.  
  
"Of course I am," he said.  
  
She smiled and kissed him softly. They shared their moment of pleasure, and loved every minute of it. Willow never felt more complete. Afterwords, Trip held Willow's small body tightly.  
  
"I love you Will,"He whispered kissing the back of her neck.  
  
"I love you too Trip,"She whispered back.  
  
They fell asleep for the night and were ready for parenthood...happy. 


End file.
